


The Miraculous Labyrinth Book 2

by javegar453



Series: The Miraculous Labyrinth [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bi-Sexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, Inspired by The God's Labyrinth, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn With Plot, Strong Language, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javegar453/pseuds/javegar453
Summary: It's been a year since Marinette and her classmates traveled into the past of Ancient Greece, met the God of Wine: Plagg, and went through transformation's which changed their life. But now, Marinette has moved into a new class and surprisingly has been asigned the same asignement as the previous year (you know different classes can assign the same assignement I've been there in real life) but this time it's Marinette and four new girls: Jennifer, Stephanie, Christine and Anne.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: The Miraculous Labyrinth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181714
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Once more into the Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> These stories have been inspired by the game: The God's Labyrinth, expect transformations and sexual content within.

My name is Marinette.

I’m a High School (Le Lycée) student in La Première grade which is the 11th grade or year 12 in the US and the Uk, I’m girl that's kinda cute, and not the type to get into trouble. But enough about me. I’m interested to see what’s going to happen. This is the story about how I went through the God’s Labyrinth for the second time and about four other girls who were changed as they ventured through… The God’s Labyrinth.

It’s been about a year since I had been through The God’s Labyrinth and that year could’ve been better, I slowly adapted to having a dick and testicles, thankfully for that bracelet I could hide them from the doctors when I had to visit them doctors. But having a dick did make masturbating more fun than just having a vagina. The sundress is nice enough, but I could do without that diaper, thankfully I’ve managed to get rid of the diaper for now. My hooved legs were nice if I could get out to a field or if I was at home alone. This year I was moved class sadly, but I was still friends with Alya and the others, but I did hear of a new girl moving into the class.

The final project for the Classical Antiquity class is due in another three weeks and Marinette thought it would be good to get the group together to take care of it early.

"Why are we in the library on a weekend? There's lots of time until we need to do this thing." Stephanie wasn't too happy about the idea. With blonde hair that's cut rather short and a lean physique, she's a bit of a tomboy. Not exactly the sporty type, since her chest would bounce too much for most activities, but she does have a bit of an aggressive side.

"The earlier we start, the earlier we can get it finished and out of the way. I know a lot about Greek mythology, but I don't know how much time it will take to get it all together." Marinette calmly explains. _“Please for the love of the gods no one spill anything over this book”_ Marinette thought.

"Couldn't we just grab the information online and be done with it? This sucks!" Steph says.

"We need at least five print sources..." A short redhead quietly pointed out.

"Shut up Annie." The curt reply made the meek girl shrink even more into her chair.

"Hey, leave Annie alone, and she's right. Plus, it's not like you had anything planned anyways, right?" The dark-haired Christine spoke up in the girl's defence.

"Yeah, weren't you just complaining about how there's nothing good on TV tonight?" Jennifer wobbled as she shifted in her chair. Though a long-haired blonde with jiggly endowments, she's not always an airhead.

Steph just gave them all a beaten scowl.

"Aaaanyways..." Marinette tries to get things back on track. "We've got a lot to cover. There's a large pantheon of gods here and even more other creatures that the Greeks cooked up, so we might be here for a while today.

""Yeah, there's a lot of half-gods. Like Perseus and Hercules and Xena." Jen recounted a few on her fingers.

Annie tried to regain some ground from her previous scolding. "Umm... Wasn't Xena a show?"

Marinette can't help but smile. "Yeah, and wasn't she a warrior princess at that?"

Chris stifled a snort and stood before letting out a quick giggle while grabbing her mug. "Hehe.. Okay, I'm going to need some more to drink I think. Anybody else- Whoa!"

The dark hair flipped in front of her face as she stumbled over one of the power cables.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry! Is your laptop alright?!"

Marinette quickly inspects it. "It's fine, you're good. Just a couple of drops of coffee, seems like you spilled some."

"Dammit! Looks like I got some on one of the books."

_“Oh, come on!”_ Marinette thinks.

"It's a hardcover, it should wipe off." With a quick swipe of a napkin across the offended text, most of the black liquid rubs off.

"The guy on the front probably was waiting for something to drink anyways." Jen jokes about the cover. "He's just sitting there with that big cup."

"what the!" Jennifer, Stephanie, Christine, and Anne all shout with surprise.

Marinette sighs and thinks _“Well here we go again.”_

A bright light shines down from above, blinding everybody.

Blinking, Marinette’s vision slowly returns. However, her eyes do not open to the sight of books and shelves. Plopped down on a large pillow, she is surrounded by massive pillars of marble holding up ancient architecture that looks as good as new. Fancy drapes and embellished carvings and pruned grape vines adorn the large temple, further decorated by many naked and semi-naked beautiful women lounging and drinking and fawning over a man at the throne. A simple toga covers the lone man, barely hiding anything as he sprawls over the seat, a chalice in one hand and the sex of a girl in the other.

“Oh no” Marinette mutters

Stephanie is the first to speak up. "Where the hell are, we?!"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, girl. That is the realm of my uncle, not my own." The man swirls the liquid in his goblet before taking a sip.

"Then who the hell are you?!"

"First you deface my image, then you compare my abode to that of the abominable underworld, then you claim ignorance of who I am? I know you petty humans have no manners and us gods have fallen to the wayside, but this is outright appalling."

Mulling over the strange man's statements, you review your surroundings once more. _"Greek architecture... Uncle runs the underworld... Grape vines... A harem of intoxicated women revelling… yep I’m back here again,_ hello Plagg” Marinette thinks/says.

He raises an eyebrow. Pulling the hand from the lady's loins and clapping it against the chalice, “Well well well… I do say I never thought I’d have you grace my realm again my dear. Hmm!!! No, No, No that won’t do… I suppose I can give you more _enhancement’s_ , but your outfit and body must look the part.” Plagg raises his hand and a bolt of light fires and hits Marinette.

Marinette groans in pain.

“Marinette!” the other girls shout.

The light fades, revealing Marinette in all her glory, standing taller than the girl due to her hooved legs, Marinette is now wearing her sundress, her legs hooved and her cock and balls swinging in her nudity.

Marinette sighs “Damnit. They weren’t ready for this Plagg”.

Plagg laughs “well then my dear, why don’t you explain to your new friends your punishment.”

Annie blinks. She doesn't quite understand the situation, but she does understand the end of the sentence. "Punished? Why?"

Marinette, “Christina, you tripped and fell over my laptop’s lead and then spilt coffee over an image of Plagg, because of that we, yes all of us, defaced an image of Plagg, which he takes offence and the only way to leave this realm is to go through a Labyrinth which will cause our bodies to change, I was here a year ago with another group of friends, ironically we were doing the same assignment and Juleka, one of my friends from my other class, spilt coffee over his image which took us here, which you can see the obvious result.”

“Well done my dear, now I give you the same offer, go through the Labyrinth or be turned into Marble statues.” Plagg says.

“Labyrinth” Marinette decisively says.

“Very well, you may proceed… Hahaha” Plagg begins laughing.

“Marinette, what the hell?” Stephanie asks.

“Later, I’ll tell you all later, we better leave and go through this before he changes his mind and turns you four into his big titted cock wielding and loving slaves, trust me I’ve seen it and it’s not pretty although it was quite hot, follow me.”

A large door that creaks open, providing a path outside.

The girls all take Marinette’s lead and follow her out to a forest with a cobbled path. It's much warmer than when Marinette entered the library, a different season entirely. 

"So... Can somebody explain what's going on? You seem like you've got an idea, Marinette." Chris looks to Marinette.

“Fine, Plagg is one of the Greek gods, specifically wine, lust and transforming girls into creatures of lust.” Marinette says.

"Then you really think this is the labyrinth? Wasn't there some kind of minotaur and a maze or something?"

"That's _the_ labyrinth, this is just _a_ labyrinth; a single path with obstacles that leads to the goal. So, if we just keep following this path, it will take us to the end, but we should expect something to get in the way. Hopefully not a large bull-headed man-monster, although I didn’t see one last time, I was witness to a large orgy of transformed girls and one girl hand a massive horse cock, she had it buried into another girls throat" Marinette blushes "anyway we should get going.”

Stephanie shakes her head. "God dammit Christine, why did you have to spill the coffee? I didn't want to study, but I especially didn't want to be the pawn of a stupid god!"

"Hey, I didn't know that gods were real! When was the last time you saw someone worship Zeus or something?!" Chris retorts.

"Umm... guys. What does that say?" Jen breaks up the fight before it escalates further by pointing to an overgrown archway leading into a darkened room not far down the dirt road.

Marinette picks up the pace down the path to move closer, without looking at it, as the group all hurry up to it. "It's in Ancient Greek... It says: 'Those who come out do so different than they come in.'"

Anne repeats it for clarification. "So... we get changed somehow? I'm not sure how I feel about that..."

“Well, like last time it’s either this or get turned into nothing but a mindless fuck puppet” Marinette says, “I still don’t know how he managed to escape his prison.”

“His prison?” asks Stephanie.

“Yeah, last time I was here, Tikki, Trixx and Pollen took him away, after we tricked him into drinking some of his own wine.” Marinette says.

“What…” Jen says.

“Yeah, he created this wine that, once drunk, you would never stop cumming, I had to witness that happen to him because he never drank it before.” Marinette says with a shudder.

“What was in it?” asked Anne.

“Uh… I don’t know what his own divine infusion into the wine, we guessed the goddesses meant his own cum.” Marinette said, nonchalantly.

“Uh… Marinette have you not notice how you’re acting” Anne says.

“What that I’m more open and freer taking about sex?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah that” Stephanie says.

“Well… I think the reason why I’m like this is because of the Labyrinth, there is something about this place that makes me feel freer than in our own time, also, with the exception of Juleka and Rose, most of my other classmates where a bunch of prudes” Marinette says, “Well we might as well step on inside” .

With a reluctant nod, the girl’s step inside.

A wall slams down behind the group once the girls all inside, trapping them in a small round room.

"Hey, we're trapped!" Jen points out. The other girls have the same expression but didn't need to state the obvious.

“No, we’re not” Marinette says in a sing-song voice.

"Now what..." Steph is not amused. 

Chris looks around. There's not much to see except for a round pedestal in the centre of the room, lit by a beam of sunlight shining down from above. Six rings sit atop in equidistant grooves. One blue, one red, one yellow, one green, one black, and one white. "There's some more Greek on here. Marinette?"

"Hmmm… 'The path will be revealed once five of six have been chosen', basically. So, we each have to choose a ring and put it on. No telling what will happen when we do though..."

“But you’ve been here before, surly you know which one to choose… right” Steph says.

“Not really, last time we picked randomly, and a Sphinx said that everything changes.” Marinette says.

“Oh” Chris says.

"We'll all go at the same time then?"

Everybody nods once more with hesitance.

Marinette select’s the white ring.

"Ooo, blue is my favourite! I choose that one!" Jen plucks it up.

"I'll take the yellow ring." Stephanie grabs it.

Chris takes the yellow ring.

And Anne carefully takes the black one.

"Alright... One... Two... Three!"


	2. A new Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and the new group of girls go through their first, and for Marinette, her fifth

The girls slip on their rings

Marinette stands there, wondering what is so special about this ring. She is so focused on it that she fails to notice the floor beneath moving further away. It's not until her the others exclaim.

Marinette gets a slight case of vertigo as she looks to the ground, now several inches further away. Her legs are long and sleek, much longer than she remembers, even though the rest of her body is still the same size. She stumble’s as she takes a step to catch herself. The lengthy legs don't even need heels to feel like stilts. This combined with her hooved legs makes Marinette look more like a goat-woman

"Whoa, that's crazy, I'm taller now”

\----------------*---------------

Jen slides hers on at the same time.

As the ring slips onto her finger, she feels a strange tightening in her pants. A stirring between her legs rapidly progresses in an intense force as her clitoris quickly swells within her labia and pounds against her panties. That sensation alone is far more than the poor button has ever experienced, so huge between her thighs, but gets even worse as it doesn't stop there. Jen looks down and see a bulge forming in her crotch as the thing continues to grow, pressing against the tough fabric of her lower garment. Jen can feel the genitalia lengthening and thickening, pressing up further and stretching her lower lips forward. A sense of pain from the crushing of her pants forces her hands to grab onto the bulge, sending a different shock of pleasure through her body. Yet, it only lasts for a moment before she is buckling against the pressure of the sensitive organ.

Thankfully, her clothing easily gives way, bursting from her body and disintegrating into nothing, allowing the appendage to flop into her hands. Jen gasps, happy at the reduced torture, but then her eyes go wide as she sees what she is holding. They're all college girls, so it's no wonder what it is. A long, thick, stiff penis fills her grip and beyond, easily at least nine inches in length and slightly red from the straining it had undergone. It grows right from her labia, tugging some of the lips along with it, where her clitoris used to be. In fact, from her grasp, the tingly sensations cannot be mistaken, it is her clit. Except bigger and lewder and with a hole at the tip that has a bit of clear gooey stuff drooling down and and and... Oh god.

The 'excitement' it feels quickly passes and softens up from her horror, shrinking down to about half its size and dangling in front of her thighs. Jennifer's hands dare not uncover it, her face warm and bright red and dying from confused embarrassment.

"Why do I have a cock?!"

“Oh, I remember choosing that colour the last time I was here… strange I would’ve thought it would have been something different” Marinette says

“Thanks for the warning then” Jennifer says with a huff.

\----------------*---------------

Stephanie does as well...

The ring sits on her finger, doing absolutely nothing. Strange... Steph opens her mouth to convey her curiosity but is immediately caught off guard as her tongue pushes out. Steph gags a little at first, as she feels the hunk of muscle swell in her mouth, growing longer and longer, faster than she can let it fall out at first. It slides down her chin and further still, eventually settling as it touches her cleavage.

The back portion fills her mouth, so thick that her jaw is open rather wide to contain it, while the end tapers slightly more than a normal tongue might. Steph pauses and focus on reeling it back in, feeling it slide back down her throat, bulging up and nestling somewhere inside until she shuts her mouth.

A bit afraid, she opens her mouth only a little this time, the long slithery thing almost slipping back out, but her hands catch it by cupping her maw. With a bit more focus, she release it, able to hold it back on her own and slowly draw it out forward and up, cringing as she sees it reach well past her nose and could probably all the way up past her eyebrows, then curls back down to brush against the top of her breast before returning inside.

"Mmmph!"

\----------------*---------------

As does Christine.

The ring appears to glow a little upon her finger, which is shortly matched by a glow in her cheeks. Suddenly feeling flush, she flaps her shirt a bit to deal with the oddly rising temperature. The wisps of air across her breasts only seems to make things worse as a tingling flows through her body, focusing between her legs. Christine's jaw falls agape, and her tongue lolls out, breathing heavily in hopes for cooler air, not caring about the slight strand of drool descending from the corner of her mouth. Christine's heart beats loudly and rapidly in her chest. Chris fidgets and rubs her thighs together as an overwhelming desire builds. Doing her best to hold back, sweat begins to bead here and there on her skin. And yet, despite knowing better, with her friends around and in a strange place, she just can't help herself...

Christine's hands quickly unlatch her pants and they both dive into her panties. Already so wet and slick, lewd sounds emanate from her crotch as her fingers pound away at her sex. So sensitive and hot, it doesn't take long before some relief comes. Christine's eyes roll up into her head and her mouth finally closes, a satisfied moan accompanying her quivering body.

After several seconds of bliss, she finally blinks back to reality. A bright red blush fills her face as she realizes what she just did in front of her friends. However, the intense embarrassment does not seem to have stopped her hand from rubbing intently. Try as she may, the most she can do is pull one slimy hand out. As soon as she attempts to pull out the other, an overwhelming ache draws it back in. Like a sex-hungry animal, she simply cannot stop herself... The most she can do is pull up her pants a little bit and bashfully try to keep the noise down.

"This... This is worse than that one night..." Chris tries to explain it but can't get anywhere with the thought.

\----------------*---------------

And Annie cringes a little as it goes on hers.

Annie's face goes flush as she looks at the ring on her finger, a sense of arousal filling her loins. Annie fidgets a little as her clitoris rubs against the inside of her panties as it stiffens. The fidgeting progresses to shuddering as the rubbing continues, the sensitive button grinding against more and more fabric. A bulge begins to form in the crotch of her pants; the clit growing longer than she ever experienced before...

Annie starts to wince as the pressure in the tight pants builds, squeezing her clit as it grows in length and girth. Annie's hands desperately try to unbutton her waistband, but the sensations build too quickly. As her body quivers in orgasm, her pants spontaneously tear and dissolve away, letting the engorged thing flop forward in her panties, pitching quite a tent before the undergarments themselves meet the same fate and she is left naked from the waist down. The cool air licks at the protruding appendage, instantly grabbing her attention. Marinette only sees it for a moment, at least four inches in length from her crotch, standing stiffly straight out with the hood and lips stretched beneath to the rest of her genitalia.

Then, it becomes quickly hidden as her hands leap down to cover it, causing more shivers from the touch, but also leaving her cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

"Ack! Don't look!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is wonder just what transformations the girls have gone through, they are:  
> Marinette - Cock growth - Balls - sundress - Hooved Legs - Long Legs  
> Jennifer - Cock growth  
> Stephanie - Tongue  
> Christine - In Heat  
> Anne - Huge Clit


	3. More Transformations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and friends have gone through their first transformations and now encounter (or re-encounter in Marinette's case) the Centaur Ocyrhoe, she takes the girls to get fitting clothes before leading them to the next challenge.

The wall opposite the one the girls entered rises, revealing an exit. The girls all stumble out, eager to get away from the pedestal, but stepping into the full sunlight only makes the changes more obvious. Marinette walks out on her long hooved legs. Annie takes care to hide the feminine erection without actually touching it much, leaving a good deal exposed. Jen clasps the new appendage down, trying to avoid showing a masculine bulge.

Stephanie stomps ahead. "Alright, can somebody tell me what the fuck just happened?!" Why can my tongue touch my forehead?!"

“Well, we put on the ring and they changed us, and we have three more ahead of us, a chalice, a tablet and a pendant and they will change us as well” Marinette says, trying not have vertigo.

"What?! Seriously?! Goddammit... Whatever, let's just get on with it. And would you stop covering yourselves?! It's going to take forever if you keep inching along like that. We're all girls here!" Jen grows an even brighter shade of red, clenching the southern masculinity tighter at the statement. Steph corrects herself. "Well, we're mostly all girls, I guess." Chris gazes towards the hidden cock, biting a lip while the lower lips burn with desire. The schlicking sounds distract Steph's attention for a moment. "And would you stop frigging yourself?!"

Chris sheepishly responds. "Sorry... I really can't help it; it just won't calm down..." Steph just silently raises a hand to her brow and shakes her head.

Stephanie continues to take charge and stomps down the open path.

Steph flicks the long tongue in and out, still in disbelief that it's that long. Chris can't help but give a cheeky comment, "You know, it could really be popular with the girls.

"With nobody wanting to delay, you all match pace with Stephanie and follow the labyrinth into a forest.

All goes well through the wooded area, until the clopping of hooves and a feminine voice catches your attention.

"Ahh, another unfortunate group. And so soon?" Everybody halts as a dark-skinned woman clad in Greek armour reveals herself from behind the trees. At first it appears as though she is riding a horse, but with a broader view it's obvious that she IS the horse.

“Hello Ocyrhoe” Marinette says

“Oh, greetings Marinette, I did not expect to see you here again” Ocyrhoe says.

“Yeah I know but Plagg hates his image being defaced and well Christine accidently spilt some coffee over the book and well here we are” Marinette says.

“You’re a centaur?” asks Anne.

"Yes, child. Forgive my rudeness. I am Ocyrhoe, daughter of Chiron. And judging by your appearances, I imagine you are not here of will?"

Stephanie does not seem happy with yet another strange being. "Why should we tell you?! Aren't you just another one of that alcoholic's tests?!"

"No, I have no allegiance to Dionysus. Quite the opposite, in fact. I do not appreciate what he does with the women here. Although I am not one of his victims, I have met many and even grown quite fond of a few."

A point in that statement troubles Chris. "'Many? As in there have been others?"

“Yep, when I saw that massive orgy the first time, I came here I counted at least one hundred other girls” Marinette says.

"Correct, however that number has doubled since you were last here Marinette and yes, you are not the first. Plagg has been putting girls through this labyrinth for the past few centuries. More frequently so in the past few decades. I came across another group just a month ago."

Jen hesitate to ask. "Have any... succeeded?"

"Only one and one of that group is back in this realm with you. Some have been able to pass beyond my liberties in this realm and I am unaware of how successful they have been. A few that managed to get far, however, have returned to dwell here, failing the labyrinth, and resigning to their fates."

Grimaces cross all of the other girls faces, the odds not sounding too good.

“I beat him the first time and I’ll beat him again, it’s not like he’d fall for it a second time, right?” Marinette asks.

"Do not fret so quickly, young ones. I do know of some details of the labyrinth that may increase your chances and give you a better start than most. Please, follow me, it is best if we don't discuss matters directly in line of Plaggs’ scrying sight.

Ocyrhoe leads the group slightly off the path and deeper into the forest. The centaur brings the group to a rather notable tree. Amongst its branches dangle various lengths of silken fabric, as well as clasps and ropes to help tie things together.

"Come now, pick from the tree and clothe yourselves. Your original outfits will likely prove more troublesome down the road, so I would suggest abandoning them for looser garbs from these instead."

Marinette does not pick an outfit due to the fact that she is wearing her sundress.

Appreciative of having something instead of nothing, the other girls heed the advice and circle around the tree, picking some of the linens and facing from each other as they change. Some makeshift tunics and bras and skirts are rather easy to fashion with what's available. Meanwhile, the fair centauress divulges some of the secrets of the labyrinth.

"Although I took you from the path to bring you here, it is still your most direct route, so you should stick to it. Venturing away from it would only lead you to the other perils of this realm. Do not eat from any of the fruits or foods you may come across, they are not like what you are used to. The water is fine, but you should never stay in one spot for too long; though this may be a journey, it should be a relatively short one that you can complete in a matter of hours."

"As for the checkpoints in the labyrinth, such as the one you have gone through, there are only three more. At each you will have the same six colours to choose from, just like the rings you wear now. Each choice will result in another... 'adjustment' to yourselves, so be prepared."

"Most particularly, the changes for each colour seem to follow set themes. The changes of a colour will try to build a rather... perverse rendition of creatures and people of Greek history. Or likely 'mythology', to you. You could potentially estimate what the options at each checkpoint will result in based on previous results, if you can guess what the subject is. Unfortunately, I have not been able to connect any together definitively from my encounters with previous groups, and those that fail cannot recall what they chose. There also appear to be more than six themes. So, while I know my kind is one of the themes, where I have seen other girls with the lower body of a horse after venturing, I cannot say for certain if that is one of the themes you are experiencing".

Having all gotten dressed, Ocyrhoe begins to clop her hooves to the ground worriedly. "Sadly, that is all the information I have to give. I hope it will aid your journey. However, we have been off the path for too long now. I am sure Dionysus has already begun divining the location to find where you have ventured off to. His attention easily falters, so escaping his sight for a short while is simple, but he is not an idiot. Always keep in mind that you mortals are his playthings. He will not let you go so easy. Now quick, I suggest you return to the path. I wish you luck in your endeavour".

With many thanks for the assistance, the girls all walk more comfortably back on track as the centauress gallops in the opposite direction. Although she may be immortal as well, she is still as susceptible to the will of the gods as the girls are.

The next checkpoint comes into view after only another ten minutes of walking. A great wall sprawling out of visibility in either direction makes it impossible to walk around without venturing far beyond the path, but a large door 'welcomes' the girls inside. Without much of an option, the group steps in to make a choice.

The far wall of yet another small room has six large chalices sitting on small shelves. Each is filled with a different coloured liquid; one blue, one red, one yellow, one green, one black, and one white. Above them all is even more Greek text.

“This is the chalice room” Marinette says.

"Of course,..." Stephanie is so thrilled.

“I didn’t like it the first time I came here, but I’ve gotten used to the first changes and am a little excited to see what’s going to happen this time, if I’m honest” Marinette says

"So, I guess just pick one and let's drink up together?" Chris asks and everybody nods agreement. "Then bottoms up!"

\----------------*---------------

Marinette lift the chalice and drink the yellow fluid. It tastes a bit fruity and has a slight kick to it, wine as she expects, but the flavour is rather generic and doesn't match the colour at all.

A warmth in her chest becomes disconcerting. Her nipples press against her sundress, surprisingly stiff and large. Actually, they are growing even larger and longer than they normally are when stiff, nearly five inches. A tingling sensation in them makes her face flush and her hands reach up to grab them. She shudders as they feel especially stiff and sensitive in her grip, much harder than before. They thicken and bulge. That also makes it much more obvious that the tips are swelling into mushroom-like caps and causing them to look suspiciously like something else...

Marinette quickly turn’s away from the others. Much to her dismay, they look exactly as she had worried. Penises. Stiff, erect, hard, throbbing, glans-tipped penises, standing out from her breasts. Even worse, there is an overwhelming urge to 'take care of them'. In a dazed trance, her hands reluctantly reach up and wrap around, starting to slowly stroke. A clear fluid beads from the tips, assisting in the effort. Marinette shudders as her hands rove across the tips to gather the stuff and her breasts quake as a pressure begins to build. Face hot and fearful of what's to come, she clamps her eyes shut and let out a moan with the oncoming climax.

Though she can't see it, she can feel the liquid rush through her nipples and hear it splatter over the ground. She jerks and trembles as she comes down from the high that enveloped her entire chest, while the things soften in her grip. She eventually opens her eyes to watch the things recede back into her breasts. The lengths relax back into rather puffy areolas and the tips sit on top like fat bulbous nipples. She is able to at least cover herself rather easily, though the white globs on the ground and the worry of future arousal remains as significant concerns.

“Well… now I’ve got dicks on my tits… and having a cock above my pussy was strange enough” Marinette says.

\----------------*---------------

Jen jumps at the blue chalice. "Can't beat choosing your favourite colour!" She quickly chugs it.

There is a slight feeling of her lips starting to spread apart down below. With the kinds of changes that have been going on, she worriedly flips up her skirt and stares at her loins. Jen has to lift her floppy cock out of the way to see what is going on, only to grimace as the thing begins to stiffen in her grip. The front portion of her inner labia grows excessively larger, dangling down from the outer labia so very obviously, with the clitoral hood doing the same and joining them together, melding around the penis until it is descending underneath to finally connect the lips. Two small shapes form within the obscenely large genitalia, looking like spheres. They grow and swell within the flappy flesh, becoming sizeable orbs, filling the lips until they look like stretch sacks swinging from her crotch. Until they look like... testicles?!

Jen can feel them ache with an internal pressure. With an appropriate amount of fear, her free hand reaches in to inspect the change. The lips are aptly sensitive as they hang there stretched and heavy, pulling the backside down slightly with them and spreading the passage open. The... 'balls', however, feel rather hard, yet squishy, but are also very sensitive and cause her hand to try and squeeze them to fight the pressure.

A shock runs up her spine as a strange orgasm explodes through her body. The orbs rumble in her grip and the penis pulsates in her other hand. The underside of the erection swells as fluid shoots through, launching gooey strands from the tip, up her belly, and into her exposed under-cleavage, with white splatters managing to slip through across her chest. Jen quakes a few more times as more thick wads fire off in decreasing intensity and volume.

It takes a minute before her heaving and panting and throbbing settles. Looking down at the mess she made, there's no doubt as to what the heady-scented goop is... The balls are most definitely functional, despite her feminine gender. With some disgust, she wipes the sticky stuff off the best she can and lets the package flop back down against her thighs. Covering the slight bulge with the skirt, the constant reminder of the weights below swinging with each step causes a slight change in how she walks.

"Ahh..." Finishing off the set, the statement is more of a confused 'so that's where they are', rather than fully grasping what just happened.

“Well, now we’ve got two of us” Marinette says, lustfully looking at Jen’s dangling cock and balls.

\----------------*---------------

"If I wanted something to drink, I would have gone to that party tonight instead..." The continually grumpy Stephanie picks up the black chalice and gulps it down.

Stephanie's butt feels a little itchy as the tree-cloth skirt scrapes against it rather roughly than she thought it would. Then with a draft across her cheeks, something seems to be a bit off. Turning around to see what's going on, she freezes. The skirt is hiked up high on her backside, almost completely exposing her rump. But that's not the surprising part. Rather, it's the long hairy tail that's sticking out from about it and holding the skirt up that's the problem.

Coloured just like her hair but a bit bristlier, the tail looks much like a horse's. With some effort, she manages to twitch the muscles and make it swish around. It's actually kind of cute. Although, even if it does manage to cover the crack on its own, it makes covering the rest of her rump with the skirt rather difficult.

Steph still has a slight scowl. "I am NOT going to prance around for anybody."

“Interesting” Marinette says

\----------------*---------------

"At least we're being treated to something this time." Christine downs the red almost as fast.

The drink seems oddly heavy as she feels it descend through her body rather rapidly. So rapidly that something shifts and churns slightly in her abdomen. Chris doubles over as the shifting intensifies and a great pressure begins to build at her crotch. It’s like... something really has to come out.

Afraid of what it might be, she takes a few steps from the others and squats down, spreading her legs in case there might be a mess. The pressure continues to rise until there's no way she can hold back. Gritting her teeth, she gives in and begin to push it out. However, the odd sensations coalesce around her labia as the lips are spread wide. Pushing harder and harder, a round object stretches the opening and eventually plops through and falls to the ground.

Chris gasps for breath and look down as the object rolls forward. A large, white, hard-shelled egg. Much larger than a chicken's. Chris just laid an egg...

Gathering herself, she begin to stand back up, only to groan and squat back down as another egg knocks at her loin for exit. This time the passage is a bit moister from the previous experience, so with a bit of force and straining of the thighs, the second one plops out rather quickly. This time she waits a bit longer before standing, just in case there's anymore. None come through and she rises. Still nothing, but there is a lingering sense of more brewing...

Chris shrugs. "Could be fun. At least I won't have to worry about breakfast anymore."

“Never seen that before” Marinette says.

\----------------*---------------

With not much left to choose from, Annie sips down the green beverage.

Two odd tingles below her chest, directly below each breast, draw the attention of her hands. The spots feel strangely sensitive and weirdly circular. As she fondles the regions, her fingers bump across growing nubs. The nubs perk outward and the round patches puff out with them while the surrounding skin begins to bulge outward. Annie's hands palm the fattening mounds and her eyes widen as the sensation is far too familiar. Nipples upon breasts, just like the ones she already has, growing just below the original pair. Annie can't see them at first, with the sizeable twins in the way, but as the new sisters fill out they are unmistakeable. They wobble and jiggle as she moves, not contained by the makeshift top like the other two, and their fresh new exposed teats stiffen in the air.

Doing her best to cover the bonus bosom, her fingers secretly toy with the extra nipples to inspect how real they really are, making the upper pair grow stiff with jealousy in the cloth as well.

"I wanted to be chestier, but not like this..." Annie is rather disappointed.

“Boobs” Marinette drools at Annie’s tits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is wonder just what transformations the girls have gone through, they are:  
> Marinette - Cock growth - Balls - sundress - Hooved Legs - Long Legs - Dicknipples  
> Jennifer - Cock growth - Balls  
> Stephanie - Tongue - Ponytail  
> Christine - In Heat - Eggs  
> Anne - Huge Clit - Multi Boobs


	4. An encounter with a Sphinx and more transformations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and her friend's encounter the Sphinx who seeks answers to her riddles, after answering the riddles correctly, the Sphinx tells Marinette and co what await's them as the group travel to the next challenge.

The wall of shelves splits down the centre and spreads apart, opening the path back outside. The other girls all awkwardly step out, a bit stunned by the more-bizarre changes.

"Let's... Let's just get to the next one..." Stephanie takes the lead again and nobody argues.

The road soon leads to a wide rushing river. It would be impossible to cross. Just as the girls all begin to wonder how to cross, a loud womanly voice beckons them from upstream.

"What you seek is to cross this bridge."

Not far up the river stands a sturdy and stable stone bridge. However, upon an ornate slab of marble beside it stands a grand beastly woman.

Twice as tall as any of the girls, she walks on four paws with the body of a lion. Her head and chest appear human, aside from the twin pairs of ample nude breasts hanging from her chest, an extra pair below the normal. Great feathered wings unfurl on her back as she demands your attention. "And to cross this bridge, however, you must first pass by me."

"I am not wrestling with a giant cat-woman..." Steph grumbles.

“No need, she’s a sphinx, she’ll just ask us four riddles” Marinette says

The sphinx lays back down upon her pedestal. "You are correct. Though I am mighty, I am not barbaric."

"If you wish to cross this bridge you must answer my riddles three. If you manage to answer all correctly, I will provide some insight to the themes of the choices you pick from that the deity has chosen for you today. Get any wrong and you shall entertain me instead." A catty grin and a long tongue licking her lips adds to the menacing prospect of failure. 

The other girls gulp. With the bridge the only way to cross in sight, the only choice is to leave it to Marinette.

"For your first riddle"

“Always running, never walking, sometimes babbles but never talking. What am I?”

“A river” Marinette says.

Very good. 

"Now the second...What holds water, yet is full of holes?"

“A sponge” Marinette says.

How keen. 

"And for your last riddle..."

On which side of a chicken are the most feathers?

“The outside” Marinette says.

"Most excellent indeed. You have solved all three and may pass freely. But first, I will keep my promise and tell you the themes of the choices you endure, so that you may have an edge."

On this day, the hue that is blue represents the satyr; the horny goat-men that revel under the god of wine.

The subject of red is the harpy; the bird-like women that dwell on ancient islands.

Yellow embodies the manticore. Also known as a 'man-eater', that vicious cousin of mine sports enough dangerous attributes to intimidate most mortals.

Green depicts myself, the sphinx. I doubt you need much description from what you witness here.

The blackness personifies the unicorn; an equine with a fanciful horn that wealds magic with purity comparable to that of virgins.

And finally, white symbolizes the centaur; the tall and noble equine-bodied people.

"That is all I have to offer, and I bid you farewell." The feminine feline swipes her paw, gesturing you to pass.

Returning the beast's smile, you all quickly cross the bridge to avoid any further confrontation. It's never good to push your luck with mythical beings.

"That could have turned out far worse." Marinette sigh in relief. "The gods were known to be fairly petty, ready to turn you into a pig or a buck if you put even a toe out of line or accidentally provoke them the right way. We've gotten off fairly leniently, all things considered."

"I would save that judgement until after we're done." Chris points ahead. The path dips down to the foot of a mountain, leading into a cave. The third checkpoint.

Walking inside, it's yet another small room. This time, one of the walls is lined with six hexagonal tablets of the usual colours, carved with an image of a nude woman sprawling erotically.

"So, we just need to touch these?" Jen inquires.

"Well, we're not prying them off the wall, so yeah." Steph retorts. "Let's just get this over with..."

\----------------*---------------

As soon as she touches the white tablet in sync with the others, a flash of light fills the room.

As it fades and Marinette’s sight returns, she looks down to see what has changed. Much to her delight, there have been no bodily transformations. Instead, she is now wearing a sports bra and form-fitting yoga pants. It's something she would probably wear if she worked out anyways, so it's a rather normal change today. The pants do seem to come up a little short though, thanks to her long sexy hooved legs.

Her sundress turns into a skirt and her diaper disappears.

"This isn't really Greek style, but I'm not going to complain." Marinette shrug.

\----------------*---------------

Jen goes for the blue tablet, her favourite colour.

When the light fades, she's now sporting a pair of denim overalls that reach down to her ankles, just like a cowgirl. Just the denim overalls. No t-shirt, no underwear, if she leans over the slightest bit, anybody could see right down to her crotch. They don't really show off any curves though, but it is quite roomy. Jennifer's masculine appendage seems to have plenty of space to hang out inside without created too much of a bulge. The swinging balls seem happy with it, having plenty of room to sag down a pants-leg.

"Crude, but not too shabby."

\----------------*---------------

Stephanie fist-bumps the green one.

Shaking her head of the blinding light, she looks down to find she's clad in a buttoned-up blouse with a tie and a matching pleated skirt. Basically, the generic schoolgirl uniform fetish, complete with lacking panties. Not exactly surprising, but not terrible either, considering there were none before the change either. Thankfully, it seems to have come equipped with a nice little hole for her horsey tail to swish through, leaving it nice and comfy.

"Been a while, but it still looks alright, at least."

\----------------*---------------

Chris presses the yellow tablet.

Her pupils dilate and take a few moments to focus after the flash, only to go wide as she's dressed in a tight, jet-black, latex... 'catsuit' is probably the best word for it. It covers everything in one entire piece of shiny darkness, with platform heels melded into the suit around her feet. Only her head, hands, and a nice window to her squished-up cleavage are free. Everything feels a little 'squished' and so outlined in this second layer of skin that she almost feels more exposed than simply being naked. It seems especially watertight too, as the fluids from her hot snatch build up around the lips and squirt their way down her thighs as she rubs herself through the fabric. It does make it easier to... masturbate in front of everybody though. Chris is a bit... worried. As another egg starts to push its way towards the breach, she can't seem to find any way of taking the outfit off. There's no zipper or hidden holes. There's nowhere for the egg to go! Which it seems to realize as it pushes at the entrance, making the latex crotch bulge slightly while she groans, only to slip back up inside. Then it just... sits there, spreading her inner walls. There's... no way to get them out, so are they just going to keep building up inside?

"I am never cosplaying Catwoman ever..." Chris is not happy with the feeling.

\----------------*---------------

Annie reluctantly aims for the black tablet.

She blinks several times after the flash, and several more as she realizes she's clothed in a frilly girly outfit that could potentially be right from some pervy anime. The brightly coloured and well-adorned shirt is form-fitting and low-cut, with poofy short sleeves and a large bow with a big jewel right where the V-neck collar comes to a point, like some gift-wrapped cleavage. The pleated skirt is obscenely short and quickly shows off some lacy panties when she bends over a little or if the wind picks up. A pair of tall boots that come up to the knee match the bright colours of the rest of the clothes, and it's all finished off with some more ribbons in the hair. It's the kind of thing some 'special' girl would fight bad guys in. Although she can't quite recall any magical anime girls sporting two sets of tits. Maybe she should send that idea to Japan. Oddly enough, the panties seem specially tailored to her... very erect and apparent clit. Annie is not even aroused, and it seems to stand proudly out from under the skirt, lifting the frills to make way for its lace-covered power of lewd stiffness. Tugging the skirt down doesn't really help and a quick stroke to orgasm, while pleasant as she turns around, only manages to make her slit a bit moist. It must be her magic wand or something...

"I... wore something like this for Halloween a couple years ago..." Annie confesses shamefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is wonder just what transformations the girls have gone through, they are:  
> Marinette - Cock growth - Balls - sundress - Hooved Legs - Long Legs - Dicknipples - Sports Bra/Yoga Pants  
> Jennifer - Cock growth - Balls - Overalls  
> Stephanie - Tongue - Ponytail - School girl uniform  
> Christine - In Heat - Eggs - Bat Cat  
> Anne - Huge Clit - Multi Boobs - Magic Horn

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have read the previous story here is a reminder of what Marinette has gotten from the labyrinth, and those who are new to the story, don't look.  
> Marinette - Cock growth - Balls - sundress - Hooved Legs


End file.
